1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake-adjusting assembly, and more particularly relates to a brake-adjusting assembly for a fishing reel to be operated conveniently, to provide a two-stage adjusting effect to the fishing reel and to improve the practicality of the fishing reel.
2. Description of Related Art
Fishing is a very popular recreation and continuing improvements in the equipment used for it ensure its longevity. A conventional fishing reel is a necessary tool for fishing and has body, a spool, a handle and a clutch. The spool is rotatably mounted in the body to wind a fishing line on the spool. The handle is rotatably mounted on an end of the body and selectively connects to and rotates the spool to roll the fishing line. The clutch is mounted in the body between the spool and the handle and selectively connects the spool and the handle by a switch of the clutch. A user can turn the switch to control the on-off status between the spool and the handle.
Furthermore, the conventional fishing reel has a brake device mounted on a front end or a rear end of the spool to selectively abut against the clutch to provide a deceleration effect to the conventional fishing reel. In fishing, a hand of a user grips a fishing rod that is securely connected to the body of the conventional fishing reel and the other hand of the user grips the handle of the conventional fishing reel. When catching fish, the user needs to use the brake device to adjust the friction force of the spool to provide an appropriate pulling force to the fish, for example, to avoid a large, powerful fish suddenly exerting too much force on the line. Hence, the user may have to adjust the brake device whilst playing a fish. However, the hands of the user respectively grip the fishing rod and the handle, so the user needs to separate one of the hands from the fishing rod or the handle to adjust the brake device. Then, the user cannot securely grip the fishing rod or the handle and cannot adjust the brake device conveniently to provide an immediate friction force to the spool according to the user's need. Furthermore, the brake device of the conventional fishing reel has a specific size and structure and cannot be assembled in different fishing reels and this will limit the practicality of the brake device and will increase the cost of maintaining and replacing the conventional fishing reel.
Therefore, the present invention provides a brake-adjusting assembly for a fishing reel to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.